


Raven

by familymatters



Series: Once the cage opens [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Blood and Violence, Caring Reborn, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Enma, Kid Fic, Kid Tsuna, Kidnapping, Lions, Minor Injuries, Shifters, Young Reborn, jaguar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/familymatters/pseuds/familymatters
Summary: "A man, no, a boy stepped out of the van. He wasn’t near the height of Blue and looked around 12 years old.  His eyes are obsidian and his hair is spiky and black. He reminded Tsuna of the ravens that brought gifts to him sometimes. Tsuna decided to call him Raven."Tsuna, a lion shifter, and Enma, a jaguar shifter, get captured by people who sell young shifters. When Reborn rescues them he opens up a whole new world he never knew of before.





	Raven

**Author's Note:**

> I fixed this up from one of my other stories and made it it's own. There is a chance this world will continue as a series with other stories.

** Age 9  
**

 

Tsuna’s teeth were bared in anger at the two men who caught him and Enma. They only wanted to take a short run out in the forest, They didn’t know there were people nearby. 

 

Tsuna was half transformed; his ears were out, his tail was lashing in response to his emotions, his nails were sharpened, and his eyes were orange instead of their human shade of brown.  Enma was laying on the floor unconscious in his fully transformed state. He was shot by one of the men’s metal weapons and fell asleep. Tsuna could tell he was alive by his breathing but, he wouldn’t wake up no matter how many times Tsuna called out to him.

 

He was trying to get the lock off the cage but it was useless. Even his enhanced strength when half transformed couldn't help him get the lock off. These are people that know of and capture shifters for a living. The adults in his village always warned the kids about people like this.

 

The boss of the two has dark brown hair with greying parts and blue eyes. Tsuna decided this one should be Blue. The other one has black hair and green eyes. He is the shorter one of the two. Tsuna decided to call him Green.

 

“Boss! We caught a lion and a red jaguar.” Green sounded awed.

 

"It’s rare to find young shifters. I'm sure they'll catch a high price when we sell them, especially the lion. Lions lead that village. I searched a long time to find a hint of the shifter village that is famous among their kind. There should be more shifters nearby. " Blue smirked.

 

Tsuna was scared, really scared, but once they started talking about his village, he got angry. They were threatening the safety of his family and he would not accept that. He had to protect his village. His pride.

 

Tsuna fully transformed and let out a snarl. He isn’t a big lion since he is still young and he’s smaller than others his age. Tsuna didn’t make a very intimidating picture but, he is strong and fast. 

 

Green came close to the cage and started to tease Tsuna. “Is the cute little lion scared? You should be since you're never getting out of there.” 

 

Tsuna quickly slip his paw out of the cage and clawed Green across the face, clawing one of his eyes in the attack.

 

Green jumped back while screaming and trying to stop the blood with his hands.

 

Tsuna licked the blood off his paws and gave Green a smug look.

 

“I AM GOING TO KILL YOU.” Green yelled as he pulled out a metal weapon and pointed it at Tsuna.

 

Tsuna shrunk back and hissed. He didn’t know what that weapon was but he knew that it could harm him. He made sure to stay in front of Enma because he’d rather get injured himself than see his best friend get hurt.

 

Green pulled the trigger and the loud sound caused Tsuna to crouch down with his ears flattened. The bullet that was originally heading for his front right leg ended up scraping the top of his left shoulder. Tsuna yowled in pain then started licking his wound. 

 

“That’ll teach you a lesson.”

 

Blue sneered at Green and took the gun out of his hands. “I told you not to tease him. You deserve what you got-” Blue threw a cloth at Green. “-and clean yourself up. You wasted all the tranq darts and only managed to hit one of them, now you damaged the merchandise.”

 

“The money we’re getting for these two better be worth it.” Green hissed as he searched through a bag and pulled out a medical kit.

 

“We just have to wait for our transporter to come.”

 

Tsuna was pacing the cage and licking his injury while keeping an eye on both guys. He hissed and growled anytime one of them got near and they backed off.

 

Just as the sun was going down, a car came and stopped close to their area. 

 

“Finally. It was about time you got he-” Green stopped mid sentence with his mouth open. A hole appeared in the middle of his forehead which slowly started to drip blood. Green tilted forward with his eyes blank and fell face forward on the forest floor. Blood was gushing like a fountain from the back of his head.

 

Tsuna crouched down and hissed. “ _ What's happening?” _

 

He turned around and nudged Enma urgently. “ _ Ma-kun wake up.” _

 

Enma opened his eyes slightly and closed them again after curling up into a more comfortable position. “ _ ‘m tired Tsu-kun.” _

 

A man, no, a boy stepped out of the van. He wasn’t near the height of Blue and looked around 12 years old.  His eyes are obsidian and his hair is spiky and black. He reminded Tsuna of the ravens that brought gifts to him sometimes. Tsuna decided to call him Raven. 

 

Blue cursed and pulled out his own metal weapon but Raven pulled out his own quicker than Blue could. Blue’s hand was shot and the metal weapon fell out of his hand as he screamed, clutching the hand that now had blood flowing from it. Raven went up to Blue and swept his feet from under him to make Blue fall to the ground.

 

“Now tell me, what are you doing with those two animals in the cage?”

 

“I-I was just capturing shifters, look w-when I sell them y-y-you can get a cut of the money if you j-just let me go.”

 

“Shifters?” Raven looked at Tsuna and Tsuna tilted his head to the side.

 

Blue got more confidence at Raven’s interest. “They're humans that turn into animals or animals that turn into humans we don't exactly know which one it is. They're strong so they'll be great fighters. I caught two rare ones, they'll sell for a lot.”

 

“Those two are cubs, does it mean they are children?”

 

Blue smirked. “Yes and I'm lucky I caught two of them. It's better to start training them young. There's a shifter village somewhere around here and I can go there and get more of them. If you work with me then you can make a lot of money.”

 

“Who else knows about this village?”

 

“Only me.” Blue sounded proud and Tsuna could see a greedy glint in his eyes.

 

“Good.” Before Blue could say another word Raven had his foot on his throat. Tsuna could hear him struggling for breath as he tried to remove Raven’s foot. Blue's struggling got weaker and weaker until it finally stopped.

 

Raven removed his foot from Blue's neck and started walking toward the cage.

 

Tsuna growled and took a step back. He accidentally put pressure on his injured shoulder and hissed in pain.

 

Raven looked concerned. He crouched down to Tsuna's height and held his hands palms up. There was a key in his hand. Tsuna started growling again but his ears were pointing toward Raven. He was curious about the key.

 

“You can understand me can't you?” 

 

Tsuna stopped growling and nodded slowly.

 

“I’m going to get this lock off the cage so you and your friend can get out.”

 

Tsuna turned around and flicked his tail, giving Raven permission to come closer. 

 

“ _ Ma-kun we're getting out of here so wake up. Please.” _

 

Enma opened his eyes slowly and tried to stand up. His legs wobbled and he fell right back on his side. “ _ I can’t walk yet.” _

 

Tsuna paced in front of Enma worriedly.  _ “I can carry you.” _

 

Enma let out a sound resembling a snort.  _ “You’re injured. You won't be able to do that. Don’t worry, this will go away with time.”  _

 

The cage door swung open and Enma and Tsuna both looked at Raven.

 

_ “Who’s that?” _

 

_ “I call him Raven. He saved us.” _

 

_ “You can’t just give him any name you want especially if he just saved us!”  _ Enma impatiently nudged Tsuna.  _ “Go over and ask his name.” _

 

_ “Okay okay, don’t be so pushy.”  _  Tsuna limped out the cage and up to Raven. 

 

Raven crouched down and put out his hand for Tsuna to sniff. It smelled like blood, metal, the warmth of the sun, and something else. It didn't bother Tsuna, it was a comforting smell. He rubbed his head on Raven’s hand to give him permission to pet him. Tsuna could feel Raven’s hesitance when he started petting Tsuna but Tsuna only purred which gave Raven more confidence in petting him.

 

Raven sat on the floor lotus style and Tsuna hopped on his lap. 

 

_ “Oh come on Tsuna.”  _ Enma groaned.

 

_ “I can’t resist a good petting.”  _ Tsuna purred.

 

_ “You can get to that later.”  _

 

_ “Fine.” _

 

Tsuna slipped out of Raven's lap and walked a few steps away from him. He was going to shift back to being human but the shifting reopened his wound so he was only partially transformed. Tsuna let out a low whine. It really really hurt.

 

“You’re hurt.” Tsuna felt fingers lightly touch the area around his wound. The fingers disappeared and Tsuna heard footsteps heading away from him. Tsuna opened his eyes, he didn’t realize he had closed them, and looked at Raven who was walking back to the car.

 

Raven came back with a small medical kit and sat down besides Tsuna.

 

“What’s your name? My name is Tsunayoshi, you can call me Tsuna. That's Enma over there.”

 

“I am Renato.” Took some items out of the kit and started working on Tsuna’s shoulder.

 

“Re-na-to.” Tsuna purred. “Got it. I won't forget.”

 

“So, how did you get caught?”

 

Tsuna growled. “We were playing in the forest when they shot at us and hit Enma and I couldn’t leave him. They took both of us and placed us in those cages.” 

 

Renato finished wrapping Tsuna’s arm then took off his jacket and placed it around Tsuna's shoulders.

 

Tsuna sniffed the jacket curiously. “What is this for?”

 

“Your shirt is torn and it’s getting colder.”

 

Tsuna's eyes lit up and his mouth formed into a wide smile.. “You’re worried about me. Thank you.”

 

He then rubbed his head on Renato’s hand. Tsuna felt Renato stiffen but Tsuna just continued to rubbed his head into Renato. He wanted every other shifter and animal to know that this human was under his protection. 

 

Renato was looking at the jaguar cub that was unsteadily walking out of the cage. He knew that injured animals were dangerous and wasn’t sure if this one would act on instinct. 

 

Enma walked up to Tsuna and nudged him with a paw.  _ “We should go back now, our parents must be worried.” _

 

Tsuna placed his hand on the paw and pouted. “Alright Ma-kun. Just a second.”

 

“Thanks for saving me. You’ll be safe in this forest whenever you come around.” 

 

“How?”

 

Tsuna’s eyes seemed to glow as he spoke. “I marked you. You are now one of mines and no one here would dare harm you. They will remember you anytime you come back.”

 

Renato gave a genuine smile and pat Tsuna on the head, avoiding the lion ears because he wasn’t sure what to do with them. He’s never really had anyone care for him like that. This kids honesty and innocence was heartwarming.

 

“I see. Then I am in your care.”

 

Tsuna stood up and tried to hand back the jacket.

 

Renato shook his head. “Keep it, I’ll take it when I come back.”

 

Tsuna grinned and ran off towards Enma who was waiting closer to the cage. 

 

“Bye Raven-oniisan.” Tsuna said and they ran off back to their village. 


End file.
